


Stolen Memories (Jamie's Dreams)

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Doctor Who Dump Box [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his dreams Jamie remembers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Memories (Jamie's Dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> The only episode I've seen of Jaime is 'The Five Doctors' so I'm going off books for characterisation.
> 
> Originally posted on ff.net

In his dreams, Jamie fought monsters.

In reality he had to contend with a job that although kept him occupied, couldn’t stop that niggling feeling that told him he had forgotten something. Something important. Something so important he couldn’t understand how he had forgotten it, and yet something so surprised he couldn’t work out how it was so important.

In his dreams, Jamie had the best friends. Jamie would protect them with all he had; he would throw himself into the fray, prepared to do anything to ensure their safety. The he woke up and couldn’t remember a thing. 

In his dreams he had battled the scariest of beings, a Yeti, Daleks, Ice Warriors, mythical and terrible beings with such strength and power that no one would believe it. In his dreams he was fearless no matter how scared he was. 

In reality, he couldn’t remember any of it. 

In his dreams there was a girl. Well there were two girls. One was a friend, someone he could trust and the other. She wouldn’t stand any nonsense from him or any of the strange monsters. But she had a huge heart, and was willing to help the bad guys and hated death. 

In his dreams, as far as they would tell, he loved her.

Then he woke up, and forgot every inch of her face. 

In his dreams there was a blue box. A blue box that contained a mad little man who would sit and play the recorder, a man who was completely mad but the smartest and bravest. And the box which contained all of everything and was nothing short of it.  
And Jamie couldn’t remember it.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have been watching too much Game of Thrones recently as I can no longer write Jamie the correct way for notes...


End file.
